What Really Happens at Night
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Night time. "Wolfram, you really need to take the medicine." His gaze itensified. "...I refuse to." That was just the answer Yuuri had been hoping for.
1. Chap 1: The Beginning

_**Fanfic**__** title: What happens at night..**_

-I don't own Kyo kara moah ok?-

**CHAP 1: The Beginning**

Shin Makaku. A place of wonder. A place of unexplained mysteries. A place where things are not always what they seem to be. Things that exist and go unnoticed right under our noses without anyone knowing what's **really** going on. Anyone that is…except for a few. Just one or two.

x _ x

"Hekai!" Gunter's excited voice seemed to cut through every possible barrier in the human or demon ear. Yuuri sighed, he was trying to sign some paperwork about the building of a bridge but if this kept up, then he was going to make Günter build the bridge: All by himself.

He shook his head in stupidified defeat as the sound of Günter's pounding and running feet became louder. Yuuri thought something to him self and quickly deleted the thought. No. No. NO. He would not. Absolutely not. He was too nice to act soooo evilly. There was a limit to these things. A little douse of evil he could handle...but to carry out such a big calculated plan…hm.

Still sometimes it might be nice to have such a change of character. He smiled. His smile not seeming the sweet smile that always graced Yuuri's face. Something definitely didn't seem right. He whispered to him self, underneath his breath, his eyes slanting, "…Sometimes...", so softly that only his ears heard the word. Something was definitely going on.

And it was gone. The evil grin had vanished. As soon as the ever happy and bouncy Gunter burst in the room with his exuberant cry. Yuuri's face betrayed no sign of the expression he had just a moment before, he just smiled oh so sweetly and patiently at Gunter.

Gunter rushed to Yuuri's side. He grabbed Yuuri's hand in his own and looked into his eyes and his own yes twinkled with a peculiar life of their own. They shined abnormally. Yuuri, too surprised to really so anything (I mean, it was so early in the morning and even Günter's Yuuri-LOVE-LOVE radar did not act up to early in the morning.)

"OH HEKAI!!! How I have ached to see your beautiful and majestic face for toooooo long. TOO LONG!...Why did you leave your noble and loyal servant behind???" Somehow, (only HE knows) Gunter managed to produce 2 big fat tears that slid out of eyes and down his cheeks in a **very** dramatic manner. Yuuri's heart twitched.

From somewhere, flowers seemed to fall all around, softly coating everything, and even the sad music of violins could be heard…Talk about a Drama queen. Yup you read it right. Drama queen NOT king because somehow, when it comes to Gunter, Queen seems to fit better.

Yuuri tried to wiggle out of Gunter's 'loving' embrace. (Somehow Gunter had managed to move his arms up from just Yuuri's hand until they were wrapped around Yuuri's lean shoulders. Gunter felt good. Yuuri felt sexually abused. What the hell. XD ) Yuuri hopelessly continued to struggle. Damn. Gunter had the grip of strong iron.

"Gunter, I only went to the washroom. I need privacy there ok. You can't follow me into the washroom too."

Gunter nodded, snuggling Yuuri. He didn't let go. (Damn he was desperate for love wasn't he?) He was enjoying this to much, that was obvious... to anyone who didn't know Gunter, they would totally guess him to be a type of… Pedophile (lol).

Suddenly, Yuuri stopped struggling and stood stock still and only said one word. "Gunter." His tone was stern. Commanding.

Reluctantly, Gunter unraveled and untangled his fingers and arms from behind Yuuri's back and put his hands to his side.

"Sorry Hekai." Gunter's dejected look was too much for Yuuri. Those sad rejected eyes. Seriously, Gunter was wasted at the castle, he should have been and actor.

"Oh," Yuuri sighed, "It's ok Gunter. You are a loyal friend after all." With those words, Gunter was back in his equilibrium state again and back in ecstasy. The Moah loved him again!! Muah hah ha aha ha. His purpose in life was once again completed. He was back on track.

Yuuri just smiles his sweet little smile. Not noticing someone had been watching all of this as it had played out. Someone who knew Yuuri well. Someone who knew the truth. Someone who knew what really happened…at night.

x-x-

Wolfram paced in his room. Nervously. This kept happening. Yuuri kept having these "bumps" in his personality. Suddenly. He would change from his sweet Yuuri wimp self to his manly man. Perhaps the Maoh's personality was seeping out? But the Maoh was supposed to just be another part of Yuuri.

Wolfram grabbed his head. It was all so hard to understand.

Wolfram didn't know how to deal with the situation, but he also could go and tell someone…and that would be like committing suicide.

Wolfram let himself just fall into the plush bed beneath him. Yuuri had told him specifically NOT to tell ANYONE. And what if Wolfram did anyway? What would people thing if he told? They'd think he was just a jealous fiancé looking for attention. Wolfram let a small sigh escape his lips and rolled to his side in bed. Golden shining locks draped over a porcelain face.

Life was so much more confusing with the wimp around. And now the wimp was changing!

"Argh!" Wolfram just let out his emotions. He scrunched his eyes and hit the big pillows. Pulverizing it and imagining it to be the liking of Yuuri's perfect… smiling… head! Stupid baka!! Why did Yuuri make him so confused? Couldn't he just forget about the wimp already, but his stupid mind just wouldn't let go. It's true what they say about love, it never really leaves you.

Wolfram lay there, facing away from the door and breathing quite heavily when he heard a voice…

"Done yet?"

Wolfram breath got caught in his throat and he whirled around.

Yuuri was leaning on the wall beside the door. Just leaning there with his arms folded around his chest. Standing beside the _locked_ door.

"H-how long have you been there?"

Yuuri smiled smoothly, "Long enough." He started to slowly walk towards Wolfram who sat helpless on the large bed. A lamb waiting for slaughter. Wolfram quickly checked his pockets. He didn't have any weapon on him what-so-ever. Wolfram's eyes quickly glanced to the windows. The sun had set. It was night. Crap. Night was a dangerous time.

…Yuuri had… 'changed'.

-My Exams finished today so this is a reward! :]…this was intended as a one-shot but I think it'll be 2-3 chaps.(haven't had time to edit properly)- special thanks to melodyz07.(thanks a bunch!!!) Enjoy.

-bite- and comment? I like comments…


	2. Chap 2: The Middle

Heh..heh..enjoy.

**Chap 2: The Middle**

Yuuri was smiling. Smoothly. Sharply.

It was not the normally sweet smile that usually graced his face. This smile was predatorial. The kind that hid something underneath. This was the unknown side of Yuuri. The side that made itself known primarily… at night.

Yuuri smiled, seeming to glide across the room until he stood by the foot of the bed. His knees brushing the plush mattress. Close but not to close.

"Why are you so angry Wolf?," a pause "Have I done something wrong?" The question was said with a glint in the eye. Yuuri knew well what he had done. Does.

Wolfram didn't say a word, but just looked at Yuuri. What should he do now? Talk?... Converse? Feign dead? Kick Yuuri in the balls and make a run for it? No…he couldn't hurt Yuuri. Damn. If this had been anyone but Yuuri, he might have had a chance, hurt and fled, but with Yuuri, the rules always changed.

Yuuri kept on steadily staring at Wolfram. Wolfram could feel the hot gaze upon him and he looked down at the bed, because he didn't want to look into those eyes.

With graceful and eloquent movements, Yuuri sat down on the bed at the opposite side of Wolfram. Directly facing him. Across from Wolfram. And then he smiled. It was all sweet seduction.

"Ne, aren't you going to tell me Wolfram? What's the matter…Don't love me anymore?" A little chuckle. The toying of emotion. Yuuri well knew Wolfram's answer, but he asked anyway. He got the satisfaction of seeing Wolfram's cheeks flush with emotion. Blushing. Pink.

"I…" Wolfram, for once, was silenced. Only Yuuri possessed the power of doing that.

Wolfram couldn't utter anything. This was all too much for him. And Yuuri was acting like this more and more.

Yuuri started to crawl towards Wolfram in a predatory manner. Yuuri took charge. Control. Slow deliberate steps. Steps used for maximum efficiency. Muscles of his shoulders moving underneath the tight shirt, teasing Wolfram. Did Yuuri always do this on purpose?

Wolfram started to move back in the bed. There wasn't really much space to go. Yuuri had advantage in that. Yuuri had changed in ways.

Yuuri stopped his advancements until his hands were just inches away from Wolfram's thighs. Wolfram tried to look anywhere but Yuuri's face. He knew if he looked….he didn't know what would happen.

Yuuri kept the grin on his face and looked at Wolfram's expression. Moving him self so his face would always be in front of Wolfram's.

"Huh, Wolfram? Are you…angry?" The seductive chuckle again.

Wolfram pitifully tried to back away. But there was no more space. His back hit the bed post. His bump shook the bed and curtains fell from the top, seeming to close the bed inside from the outside world in by thin gossamer curtains. All four sides of the bed now had a thin blue curtain to enclose it.

"Thanks wolf, I was thinking of doing that but of course, you are always one step ahead of me."

"I didn't mean to do that." Wolfram tried to defend himself while thinking of a way out.

"But that fact is, you did."

Wolfram didn't know how to handle him. This would be difficult, for who knew what Yuuri was capable of when he was like this.

"Yuuri, stop." Wolfram couldn't believe he was saying this. He said stop but he didn't really mean it. He was more scared of this side of Yuuri. The other Yuuri, he could bully and be in control in but this one, it was he who was to relinquish his control.

"I know you're just saying that Wolfram. I'm still Yuuri you know." he innocent smile was there for a moment as Wolfram looked at Yuuri's face.

Then the evil grin was back. So much for hoping. "This is just another side of me Wolf. We've gone over this." And they had. Last night. Quite extensively.

"But you never act like this in front of others."

Yuuri sat his butt down on the bed still quite close to Wolfram. "Of course. You think this is the way for a king to behave?" Wolfram had to admit it was not…Absolutely not. "Besides, don't you feel special?" Yuuri leaned in closer his voice enticing, "You're the only one who sees me like this… All sides of me Wolf…"

Yuuri took off his jacket, so only a thin white shirt remained. White, a pure virgin color so contradicting to the way Yuuri was acting.

"A-a Y-Yuuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram's voice was starting to catch. This was _really_ going in a bad direction- If you saw it from Wolfram's direction.

Yuuri's lean body leaned in closer to Wolfram. Slowly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What ever it is…don't."

Yuuri stopped. "Do you really mean that?"

When Wolfram didn't say anything and just bit his lips, Yuuri's triumphant grin grew. "I thought you didn't."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't stop! " Wolfram burst out.

Yuuri suddenly backed away, just stared at him, and laughed. Shoulders shaking with humor. "HA ha!!! I knew you would react like that!"

Wolfram's blush just grew. The wimp always played with his emotions like that. He didn't know if he should be angry at him or relieved that the previous situation hadn't continued. It had been and intense situation.

And…just as suddenly as Yuuri had had moved away from Wolfram,.. he jumped right on to him. Pounced, it was more like.

This time, Wolfram's back was up against the soft sheets of the huge bed and Yuuri chest was hoisted above his own. Cloth separating their naked skins.

Wolfram could barely struggle. His hands were held apart of the bed by Yuuri, "What are you doing?" His voice higher near the end of the sentence.

A smile. "Again the same question Wolf? You know **exactly** what I'm doing"

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram's cheek, which blazed with heat underneath his supple lips. "Why pretend to be so innocent?"

"I-I am innocent!!" Wolfram's face was turning multiple shades of pink. Yuuri found it delightful.

"Oh contraire mon Cherie, you are most not."

"I so am inn-" Wolfram's cutting reply was cut off abruptly. Swiftly without any room from maneuver. Yuuri had placed a soft kiss right on his pink lips. As Shakespeare had said, the blushing pilgrims came to get their sin. Again. And again.

Wolfram, (admirably) tried to struggle. Struggle was futile. Wolfram was strong, admittedly, but Yuuri was stronger. Night too, gave Yuuri an edge. Thought he didn't really need. Wolfram was always helpless when it came to Yuuri anyway.

"Oh Wolfram. You sadden me," Yuuri pretended to make his face a mask of mock sadness. "You weren't so unwilling to cooperate last night."

The mere thought of that *ahem* shameful lapse of coherent thought by Wolfram the previous night made his whole body heat up. What HAD happened exactly that last night? Did he even truly know? Did he remember every shameful (yet exciting) detail.

"You know I was sleeping Yuuri. I thought it was a dream" Just pronouncing his name made him tingle.

"Sleeping? Dreaming?" Yuuri nuzzled his neck, grazing it with his teeth, and Wolfram wriggled under the touch, "You didn't seem like you were 'resting' at all," he narrowed his eyes in raised an eyebrow "and even if it was a dream you didn't seem against it at all."

It was true. Wolfram tried-**in vain**- to escape the grasp of Yuuri once more. Poor guy, he didn't realize that once Yuuri had him it was over. A done deal.

"I didn't know what was going on. You used me." Wolfram tried to look at him with accusing eyes but truly, it was difficult. Looking at the face that made him blush, with accusing eyes? Difficult.

"I used **you** Wolf? I object to that. You used me actually."

Wolfram hadn't expected to hear that. This was a new turn of events. Confusion and anger made Wolfram bold. But not to bold. He was in quite a compromising position you know, laying vulnerable to Yuuri's ways.

Looking as menacing as he could- lying underneath Yuuri had Yuuri's warmth covered him and his had burned heat into his arms- he looked into Yuuri's eyes (it was hard but Wolfram felt completely out of control in this situation so he had to pretend he had some control….lol...poor Wolfy)

Yuuri just smiled at him. The smile that Wolfram hated to love. Gosh, Yuuri had power over him. Wolfram just loved him to much to really do anything.

"And how did I use you? I quite remember it was you that was doing…you know…everything." it was just toooooo embarrassing to actually say what Yuuri had been doing. He was sure Yuuri knew what he was talking about. Knew better then he himself did.

"Oh, you mean when I kissed you…and did all that? Which I'm sure you know?" the smile again.

"Yes."

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were quite involved as well."

"B-But I thought I was dreaming!!"

"A pitiful excuse, love."

"W-well," Wolfram sighed (he was calling him his love now?!! This was another side of Yuuri?!!?) . He knew he had lost. "I had to try something against you…"

Yuuri just laughed at Wolfram. The blonde demon was just too cute sometimes. This was why being with Wolfram was all the more fun. Why he preferred Wolfram above all else. When someone reacted to him like this, he just wanted to tease some more. Yuuri laughed in his head, Wolfram wasn't ever going to escape.

Yuuri put his arms underneath Wolfram's back and then flipped over. Now Yuuri was underneath and Wolfram was still locked in his embrace.

"Y-Yuuri!!" Wolfram's freaked our mind just couldn't take anymore.

All of a sudden, Wolfram felt a needle hit his back. A little prick. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. And he suddenly stood up, Wolfram cradled in his arms.

"Yuuri…?" His sight started to darken. He didn't really understand what was happening to him.

"Hey! Wolfram. Hey! Open your eyes!" Yuuri's voice sounded distraught but it was getting softer.

Wolfram was tired and Yuuri teased him so much. A little peace seemed good.

Yuuri's voice came to him, fainter now. Harder to focus on. "Wolfram! Stay with me! Wake up!" He felt his face being caressed and his shoulder shook, was someone trying to wake him. Maybe he was just too exhausted from Yuuri's teasing… he felt a voice calling to him, but it was too late.

Wolfram had slipped into an abnormal slumber….

Yuuri was left with Wolfram in his arms.

Alive but immobile. Taken, yet still there. Gone yet here.

What was happening?

X_X_X

Honestly. The story is totally out of my hands now. It just mutated on its own. I was going to make it something else and then this just happened. It ended like this. Anyway. I hope the chap is longer cause someone said they wanted longer soooo ya. Here it is)

Review? I like reviews too! The reason this chap was finished to quick was cause I got reviews..lots. (sorry for mistakes caus ei only proofread once)

-bite-


	3. Chap 3: The End of the Middle

_I have made an amv of Wolfram x Yuuri and put it on Youtube. If you want to go see my account there, it's called TemptedDarkness (cheesy I know) and also thanks for all the reviews. Even if I didn't reply to them (cause you might have written like a sentence –can't really reply to that) I still read it and totally enjoyed it._

**And Now:**

**Chapter 3: The End of the Middle**

Wolfram didn't quite know where he was. He remembered he had been in his room. Yup he couldn't really forget the room. That he shared with Yuuri.

Speaking of Yuuri, he remembered that he had been being teased mercilessly by Yuuri when something had happened. What had happened? Yuuri had called to him but his limbs had felt like lead to respond. Hadn't he called out Yuuri's name?

And wait. He had felt a needle poking into the delicate skin of his neck. Then Yuuri's arms around him...and…and…

Wolfram drifted in and out of sleep. Occasionally getting glimpses of the real world. A room. A bed. Faint scent of Gisela's medicine. But he didn't catch much. It was as if he flowed down the current of the river eyes closed knowing something was happening, but not knowing what. Perhaps it was a trick of his mind, but he remembered waking up in the night and seeing Yuuri standing by him. Yuuri's hand in his hair. Had that been a total fantasy of his mind- (him being nursed to heath by his beloved wimp)- or real. He couldn't really tell.

So again, he did what he could only possibly do…he slipped black into his strange slumber.

x-x-x

As soon as Wolfram had been hit by the small dart Yuuri had tried to help him. He thought that if Wolfram could be kept awake, perhaps that was better. But wolfram did not. Stay awake that is.

His porcelain eyelids closed over those azure marble eyes. Yuuri had started to get agitated. It was night. His senses were heightened. Everything shone crystal clear.

With wolfram in his arms, he rushed to the window to see that any one was there. No one was. With super hearing, he listened closely for any sound of foot steps for signs of life, but again there were none. Yuuri grit his teeth in frustration, his eyes narrowed.

Wolfram moaned just then and Yuuri once again focused on the priority. Wolfram. Everything had been going so well and this had to happen. And at the best part!! Just when he had Wolfram in his grasp, worldly forces had to take him away. Life was sometimes unjust he knew. But back to Wolfram. He had to do something fast.

Yuuri was always quick on his feet and at night, he was quicker. Carrying Wolfram bridal style (Wolfram would blush if he knew) he took him to the only person who could possibly be of assistance: Gisela.

In what to normal people would seem 10 steps, Yuuri was already half way across the castle and in front of Gisela's chamber. He had pressed Wolfram's face to his lean chest in order for him to be able to breath. Yuuri moved insanely fast. He seemed to fly across the hallways to his destination.

A slight tap on the mahogany doors.

"Gisela. It urgent."

At the sound of the king's voice, the door was opened immediately and Gisela poked her head out. She was still dressed in her day clothes. Crisp white they still were.

"Oh Hekia. What brings you here tonight, I was just working on a-" she stopped smiling and speaking when her eyes reached the draped body of Wolfram. How fragile he looked, Yuuri thought. Who would guess that this body possessed a soul of blazing fire?

"Yuuri Hekia, what happened?"

Yuuri's face was serious. "I'm not quite sure myself, though it appears as if some kind of needle had poked his neck."

Gisela nodded her expert eyes glancing over all over Wolfram. Already making a list of symptoms in her mind. "Please bring him in. Here." She opened her arms as if to carry him but Yuuri just told her to tell him where to lay him down.

She pointed to a wide bed draped with clean white sheets.

Yuuri solemnly walked to the bed with Wolfram in his arms. Then, as gentle as he could, he placed Wolfram on the sheets. Wolfram moaned with the movements. Yuuri hear thudded in pain. How could he have let this happen to Wolfram? What was the point of his being with Wolfram (insisting to be with him) if he couldn't even protect Wolfram from a little threat? He was useless. Yuuri hung his head. His greatness meant nothing to him if he couldn't do anything for Wolfram.

Gisela watched Yuuri. She noticed how gently he put Wolfram down. How his eyes flowed over Wolfram's body. Even if Yuuri insisted that a boy marrying a boy was wrong, he acted on the contrary. Wolfram had seemed to make his heart change.

Gisela got down to business. She had a patient to help. She walked over to the lying wolfram. It looked like he was sleeping but Gisela knew different.

"Yuuri Hekia, please show me where you said the needle point was."

"Of course."

Yuuri bent down and gently moved away a lock of golden hair from Wolfram's neck. Gisela saw what she needed. It was enough.

"I think I have a suspicion to what has happened, but I need to make sure before I can make an antidote."

"What do you think happened?"

"I can't say anything till I am sure." her gaze was thoughtful as she looked at Wolfram. Then she looked up at Yuuri. "Yuuri Hekia, you should get some sleep. Wolfram can stay here. The charms inside this room help any person who is ill sleep at ease. You needn't worry." she had noticed Yuuri's furrowing eye brows.

Yuuri didn't want to leave Wolfram, but he knew he had to give Gisela some time alone so she could figure out what had happened. He didn't like it, but he knew he had to oblige. Life was like that. Yuuri gave one last lingering glace towards Wolfram, who lay in bed, and nodded at Gisela.

"As you wish Gisela but please, as soon as you find out the cause of this, wake me and tell me." His eyes looked fierce.

"Of course Hekia. I'll tell you as soon as I can."

With that, Yuuri gave a curt nod at Gisela and walked out the door. He didn't look back. Looking at Wolfram caused his heart to hurt in a way he hadn't experienced before. Looks like Wolfram meant more to him then he himself had realized. A love in the hiding, until a shock hath brought it forth.

As Yuuri made his way back to his room, he did not move fast. He walked at the speed that any normal person would. He was unconscious to his surroundings and let his instinct take him back to his room. His mind was on Wolfram. _Wolfram_... Just the name made him ache with emotions.

Then past memories made him smile. It was truly a unique pleasure to bother the blonde. And because Yuuri's actions 'bothered' Wolfram, he always did more.

Before he knew it, he was in his room and in the canopied bed. The bed which not long ago had been accompanied by Wolfram. Yuuri sighed. Everything in life that he did seemed to lead back somehow to the Blondie. Before Yuuri had realized, Wolfram had made him self deep spot in his heart. Where without him, there would be a gaping hole. A black abyss. Loneliness. Nothing.

Yuuri lay by himself on the bed. For the first time thinking about life with out Wolfram. Could he even imagine it? He couldn't imagine it. He could not imagine the impossible. It would never happen. How would he ever let it happen? Question, question yet where was the answer.

Yuuri flipped to his side in the bed. Being helpless like this made him feel restless. Maybe he should listen to Gisela's advice and try to get some sleep. She said she would wake him when she found out what had happened hadn't she?

Yes, he should get some sleep. It was easy...mhm…… That is what he told him self, but the truth was, his mind was too preoccupied worrying about Wolfram to even consider the notion of sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the drooping canopy. He did the only thing he could do. He went directly to the source.

To Wolfram.

-

Yuuri got out of bed and rushed towards Gisela's chamber. He knocked and Gisela opened.

"I'm going to stay with him."

Gisela just nodded. She understood. She knew what Yuuri felt and knew she couldn't possibly say no. Besides, it might do Wolfram some good. Having Yuuri by his bedside. Patients always came first.

"I promise I won't wake him up."

"I know."

Yuuri quietly walked across the room to where Wolfram lay. His feet not making a sound. Wolfram was covered with a clean white sheet that draped over his lean body. Yuuri could smell the scent of lavender on them. Now Wolfram smelled of sweet lavender.

Yuuri inhaled deeply. Just the scent of Wolfram put his mind to ease. He stared at the blonde's face. His eyes feasting on the beautiful features. And boy, was it a feast. The shadows that played across his face seemed not to obscure his features, but to enhance them.

So Yuuri stayed by Wolfram's side as Gisela worked in an attached room, and the hours of the dark night passed by. And on.

-

Wolfram was pleasantly oblivious to all around him. To the maids who spied on him. To Yuuri worrying over him. To Gisela inquisitive eyes that were on him. To all he was numb.

He didn't quite understand what was going on. By now he had realized that he was probably ill with something. He felt ill.

Occasionally he would open in eyes. Just because he had nothing better to do lying on a bed has he was. He saw Gisela walking around him, two of her fingers on his wrist as she sat completely still. What the hell was she doing? He didn't know, so he closed his eyes.

Soon after he opened them again and saw pink elephants dancing around him. One had a hat and other had water falling on him. Yuuri had shown him picture of these 'elephants' creatures and had said they were almost all pink. Wolfram had believed him.

They looked just like over-weight wrinkly things to him. Or perhaps they were just big pink things that floated around. Yuuri had said they did that. Floated. But this was probably a dream as there were no 'elephants' things in Shin Makaku.

The third time Wolfram had opened his eyes, he had seen Yuuri. Watching him. Then Wolfram was watching Yuuri watch him watching him. Confusing. This was probably another dream, so Wolfram decided to make the best of it. It wasn't like he expected Yuuri to be here with him as he suffered through what ever it was he was suffering through. The wimp was probably out cheating on him again.

But…it would have been nice if Yuuri had been with him…

Wolfram sighed. "I hate you wimp."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"What didn't you hear me you henachoko?"

"I heard you. I just don't see why you hate me." What was this about?

"Ohh….are you really so stupid??? Hmmm??!"

Yuuri (who was actually there with Wolfram in real life) just looked at him. Why was Wolfram talking like this?

Wolfram just continued on, "Even in my dreams you are stupid. Baka. Wimp..blah blah…"

Ahhhh…so Wolfram thought he was dreaming that Yuuri was sitting beside him and didn't know he was actually there. And that might be why he was talking so weirdly.

"You know what I hate most about you Yuuri?"

"No?"

"That you don't hate me."

This was interesting. "Why?"

Wolfram was silent. His expression serious, his voice soft. "It would be easier to hate you if you hated me…"

Yuuri leaned in closer. "But I don't hate you…"

"But you don't love me!"… Wolfram closed his eyes yet the heartfelt worlds still left his lips. "You always lead me on…make me believe. I'm your fiancé you wimp!... You don't realize how much I love you…never have…"

Yuuri was a little dumbstruck. So **this **(fabricated lie) is what Wolfram believed? That only he loved Yuuri and Yuuri felt nothing in return? Wow… That explained a lot.

"Wolfram the truth is…." He spoke softy. "I love you too."

Wolfram eyes were closed; his breathing even and he didn't say anything. Yuuri waited for a reply his body tense. And waited. Nothing. "Hey? Wolf??"

What now? Yuuri got up and leaned close to Wolfram then touched his face. The blondes eyes stayed closed.

He was ASLEEP!!!??!!

Damn…

Yuuri sank down into his chair. Just great. Yuuri says his most heart felt (and newly unearthed) thoughts and Wolfram falls asleep before he can hear them. How ironic.

Yuuri sank back into the couch he had placed right beside Wolfram. At least now he knew what Wolfram felt. That was something to be pleased about.

He could now plan out his next course of action.

What he had to do with Wolfram. Heh.

All in all, it had been a fruitful night.

x-x-x-x

Ok. This was a long chap, you must agree.

Lol…I was going to tell you what caused the thing with Wolfram, but the chap got too big for me to add that, but in the next one you'll know.

As always, comment. The more you comment, the faster my fingers seem to want to fly across the key board. It a symbiotic relationship (lol biology)

Comments plz?

-bite-


	4. Chap 4: The Beginning of the End

((I realize I made a lot of spelling mistakes I my other chap…so I'll read the chap over again this time.. heh.))

**Chap 4: The beginning of the End:**

Wolfram felt odd in his dream place…dream place. Dream. Dream. Dream. It was as if he was not alone. Well _alone_. But not _really_ alone. Those pink elephants. He could almost see their fatness dancing around him...*shiver* but it wasn't them that he saw.

No.

It was Yuuri.

But what the hell would that henachoko be doing here? With him? At night? Hmph. When everyone else was sleeping? Truly, a question Wolfram had not the leisure to solve. Well… Actually, he did. He was lying sick in a bed after all. Not much a person could do just lying in bed except stare at the back of ones own eyelids. Now that wasn't really excitement.

So, Wolfram let him self dwell in the possibility that perhaps, Yuuri was here with him. That as Wolfram laid still with his eyes closed, in a light sleep, Yuuri's eyes were on him. His body, his being. Dark seductive eyes that held secrets in their black unreachable depths. Did Yuuri not realise what effect his black eyes had on others? How they made others ponder. How those black eyes made Wolfram feel?…no, that wimp probably didn't. Wolfram did call him a wimp for a reason after all, whether that reason would still apply soon…that was yet to be seen.

Wolfram sighed in his sleep. Why else was it that Wolfram had felt that the situation had been dangerous these past few nights? It had been because of the way that Yuuri made him feel. The effect of his eyes. The rhythm of his voice. The heat of his body. All those things combined made Wolfram feel overwhelmed and he knew he would do anything Yuuri said. And that was dangerous. Cause Yuuri….well… lets just say…those nights were dangerous.

The things that they had done, an image of Yuuri taking off his shirt and his naked glistening beige skin exposed to his eyes popped into his mind. Wolfram shook his head in his dream state. That image of Yuuri momentarily causing him brain freeze. Such was the power of the Maoh. Damn , he felt just like Gunter in one of his nose-bleed-hekia-inspired moments. He didn't want to be like Gunter. He knew he mean more to Yuuri then Gunter…yes. Of course. He believed so…

Wolfram continued to toss and turn in his sleep. Thinking about what had happened…was could have happened…and what was yet to come…

Damn, that wimp made him think.

x-x

Yuuri just sat there. Still. Silent.

There wasn't really much he could do. It wasn't like he could go to sleep (he had tried that and only the blinking image of Wolfram kept flashing in his mind like neon lights) Simply put, he was too worried about Wolfram to go to sleep.

So he did that next best thing. He just sat by Wolfram. And watched.

Perhaps Wolfram could feel his penetrating gaze on him. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Yuuri grinned. Just like the mozaku to be sensing even in his sleep. He was amazing…his…Wolfram.

Yuuri got up from where he sat. His legs felt unused from sitting. He needed to use them. He took 2 steps forward to Wolfram's bed. Now he stood directly beside Wolfram so that his legs were up against the bed and if Wolfram was to come too close, his face would be in Yuuri's you-know-what. Where the sun never shined.

That would have been and interesting scenario. Yuuri almost burst out laughing at the thought, then stopped himself when he realised the Gisela was near by. He couldn't break his maoh persona in front of anyone; he looked down- except in front of Wolfram.

Yuuri looked behind him. Gisela wasn't watching. She was in another room after all. She wouldn't notice if Yuuri did…anything. Heh. Yuuri of course, had a very crafty mind and already his mind formed ideas.

Yuuri smiled at the thought. Hmm…he was going to give Wolfram a taste. Perhaps a shot of love was all Wolfram needed?

Slowly, Yuuri started to lean down towards Wolfram's face. Wolfram was sleeping, thus totally oblivious to what was happening.

Perfect. Wolfram wouldn't be able to tell if what Yuuri was going to do had been real or fake. A hazy dream or a hot reality.

Ever so gently, Yuuri held Wolfram's face in his hand and moved it so it faced upwards, towards his. Then, he placed either arm on either side of Wolfram. Caging him for himself.

Wolfram's eyes remained closed. His mouth slightly open as if he too, was in anticipation-but he was not. His golden locks caressing the smooth skin if his face.

It was too tempting. There was no helping it. It was bound to happen. Heh. Only a matter of time between them.  
Yuuri kissed him.

A luscious kiss. A gentle kiss. His two pink lips took Wolfram's red ones and combined in a symbol of profound passion. A kiss that Wolfram felt even in his dreams.

Wolfram's eyes sprung open. But he was too slow. Couldn't catch him in the act. Yuuri was already back on his seat and acting calmly as is nothing had happened.

"Wolfram?" He acted concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Wha—aa…" Wolfram just looked around from side to side. His face was a blazing red that Yuuri was only able to catch a glimpse of because of his excellent night vision. Red just like the fire element that he was so proud of controlling.

That made Yuuri smile even more, bothering Wolf like this. But Wolfram probably felt more alive after this. Yuuri was of course only trying to help.

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram, who sat upright in bed and gently pushed him down. "Go to sleep Wolfram. Rest. I'll watch over you."

Miraculously, (probably cause he was sick), Wolfram obeyed and just like that, he was once again sleeping soundly.

Yuuri too, went back to sitting in the lush seat. That had been fun. His fingers rose to his lips. His lips that had just touched Wolfram's lips. Hmmm…it had been more pleasing then he had thought it would be. He sank deeper into his chair. Wolfram was truly the one for him it seemed. No one was as fun to tease as him. And no one made him feel the way he did, the deep ignited passion…He was sounding cheesy now.

"Yuuri Hekia?"

Yuuri swiftly turned around. He hadn't heard her approach. He had been too busy thinking about Wolfram and other ways to bother the blonde witless. Make him melt Submit. Perhaps if he could somehow corner Wolf in a dark room, and send everyone on the picnic that say, then he could hunt Wolfram……Yuuri made himself focus. Ways to make Wolfram give in to him was not the propriety right now.

His face was impassive. "Yes Gisela?"

"I've figured out what happened, Hekia."

"Oh."

Gisela came closer. She held a small vial in her hand. "I wanted to make sure and now I am. It was because of the Doudou insect."

Yuuri tried to think back to his studies with Gunter. He didn't remember this particular name. "Doudou? I've never heard it."

Gisela nodded. "It's a very rare insect. This is only the second time I have ever seen a case of it."

"So, is it curable?"

Gisela nodded and smiled. "Yes. The body usually gains resistance to it after being exposed once. Lord Wolfram should be able to wake up after I give him and antidote."

"Should we give it to him at once?"

"No," Gisela looked over to Wolfram. "The bug's sting had poison that puts the mind to sleep, in small doses it a very good drug for performing surgeries as it calms the person. We must wait for the next time Wolfram wakes up then administer the antidote which will finish of any remaining poison."

Yuuri nodded, He knew that on earth some drugs were helpful in small doses and lethal in big ones.. "You said the bug is rare. How did it attack Wolfram anyway?"

"Well, the bug is attracted to a certain scent…Perhaps Wolfram had some certain scent on that he usually doesn't put on?..."

Yuuri thought for a moment. Hmm…Wolfram had had a slightly unique scent to him lately. It was probably another of his attempted to seduce him. He had heard Annisina talking about something like a new Attract-the-wimp-you-love-perfume. It made sense. He chuckled.

"Hekia?"

"I think you're right about the scent."

Gisela smile just grew and she out the vial on the table. "Hekia? Are you going to be staying here longer?"

"Probably the whole night…why? Is there a problem?"

"No. No of course not." She looked a little embarrassed, "It just that, the antidote needs to be given as soon as Wolfram wakes up so-"

"I'll give it to him as soon as he does."

Gisela faces turned a little pink. "Thank you Hekia."

"You deserve to go to sleep. I was the one who woke you up to late ant night then made you figure out what hat happened. Besides," Yuuri fell back down in the couch, "I don't sleep very much at night anyway."

Gisela bowed, "Well then, goodnight Hekia." And walked out the room.

Leaving Yuuri… alone with Wolfram.

x-x

Yuuri had been a very good boy. Yes, he had. Even though Wolfram had been in a total and completely available position in which Yuuri could have totally have taken advantage of him-he hadn't. Now that was **true** restraint.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram as he lay sleeping. How innocent he looked. Almost like a girl when he was like this. Though he was probably yell if he heard Yuuri say that. Yell and blush.

Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram was the only person he would tease like this. He wasn't as open with anyone else. He was maoh after all, and appearing as a crafty person wasn't going to make his people feel very good. His 'evil' self as he had heard Wolfram whisper to himself was only seen by Wolfram. Wasn't Wolfram just lucky?

But this self of his wasn't really his evil self-just another side of him. Like the Maoh side of him (though the moah side emerged less and less now-He had better control-o perhaps the Maoh side was just fading into him?). It was just that, it was only now that this side had decided to emerge. And if Wolfram wanted him, he would have to accept and want ALL of him.

Yuuri eyes searched the room. His eyes settled on the small vial. He wondered when Wolfram was going to wake up? Soon probably……hmm. Wonder how well he would feel. If he was up to it…. Yuuri started to plan. You could almost feel the ideas clicking away.

Once again, he got out of his seat. He didn't feel like just sitting anyway. He felt in a teasing mood. And there was no one to watch him so, he could act however he wanted. That made a smile grace his face. A grin more like, that reached his eyes and sent a shiver race inside of him. Like the rippling of water passing over his body.

He walked over to Wolfram. Really, he was being to nice not bothering Wolfram at all. He had really been too generous in his 'mercy'. Now he was going to do 'justice' to the enticing looking Wolfram.

Staring down at Wolfram's face… It was too much. He kissed him again.

He kept his eyes open and watched Wolframs face. He heard Wolfram's heart beat speed up. So, Wolf wasn't really asleep huh? ….All the better.

"Mhmhmm?" Wolfram's eyes burst open, only to stare into Yuuri pitch black ones.

"Heh." Yuuri slowly pulled back to let Wolfram breath. Didn't want to make him you use up all his energy so early.

"I see you are awake."

"Y-ya." Bright red raced up Wolframs face. "W-what were you doing?!?!"

Yuuri just sat back down and calmly looked at wolfram with that ever present smile.

"What did it seem like I was doing Wolf? Hmm?"

Wolfram didn't say anything. Pink blossoming on his porcelain cheek.

Yuuri just smiled. He looked **much** better. Perhaps kissing had helped get his blood flowing again.

Now that he was awake…

Time to play doctor.

He had an antidote to give.

Much of the night was still left.


	5. Chap 5: The End of the End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.

**Story:** What Really Happens At Night.

**Authors note**: Am thinking of a follow up. Any ideas?- ps. I read all the reviews I get. I love you guys.

**Chapter 5: The End of the End.  
**

Wolfram was finally feeling better. He felt more grounded in this world then not. Didn't feel like any moment his soul would float up to Shinou.

But Yuuri wasn't helping.

Fathomless black eyes watched him closely, eating up his every move.

"W-what wimp?" His voice shook. Not from illness, but from something else.

"…Nothing."

It was **not** nothing. Yuuri really wasn't acting like himself. Or, Wolfram thought, this was Yuuri's true nature. The one that he hid from every one else. Except from Wolfram . Wolfram didn't know if he should take it as a gift or a blessing.

"Wolfram. I have something for you."

Wolfram could feel his face heat up at the veiled suggestion underneath that voice.

Yuuri gave a sensual laugh. "You really do have a dirty mind Wolfram." Followed by a sensual smile. "All I was suggesting was that you take your medicine."

Wolfram eyed the said vial.

"I will not take that."

Yuuri's face stayed expressionless but his gaze intensified.

"I- I have my reasons." Though Wolfram's body felt like it was on a furnace he pulled the sheet higher. Somehow when Yuuri looked at him, he felt like he didn't have enough cloths on.

Yuuri thought Wolfram had too many cloths on. But he wasn't going to say that unless he wanted to risk a 'Wolfram-girl-withdrawal-syndrome'. Wolfram would probably become so flustered that he might just plainly get up and run away. **Or**, perhaps it might be fun to tell the Blonde exactly what he was thinking and see the coursing blood work its way up and across his face delicately...

Yuuri let out a slow chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"…Nothing." Yuuri once again gave the situation at hand his full attention. It wasn't hard. "But you really need to take the medicine."

"…"

"I woke up Gisela late at night just so she could make it for you…are you going to be rude now?"

Oh Yuuri was manipulative, but he truly did have the blonde's best interest at heart. It just didn't always seem that way to other people. That why only Wolfram got the pleasure to experience this side of Yuuri. That (un?) lucky boy.

"Yuuri," just saying the name made him feel like he was saying something freakin intimate, "*ahem* I really don't want it. Look, I feel good already."

To prove this, Wolfram tried to sit up in bed, but as he tried to move his right arm, his left arm started to move, slapping his face and he quickly fell back down on the bed. DAMN. When he needed his body to cooperate it had betrayed him!!!

Wolfram could see Yuuri's eyes laughing at him.

"Gisesla did say that your brain would be affected. Looks like the wiring up there got a little screwed up."

"Not funny."

"Au contraire, it is."

Wolfram didn't know how to respond to that.

Yuuri walked closer to Wolfram until his knees brushed the side of the bed. A soft breath escaped his lips.

"Let me ask you one more time…will you take the medicine?"

No. Wolfram was not going to risk being drugged by Yuuri. That had actually happened once and let's just say, he only remembered bits and pieces of the night, but he remembered bare skin, chocolate, caresses everywhere, his shirt- NOT on him, warmth and god knows what else. Of course, when he'd asked Yuuri about it, Yuuri had denied everything and made Wolfram blush and feel like a fool.

He wasn't falling for that again.

"No. I REFUSE to drink." He spoke as defiantly as he could.

Ah, Yuuri had hoped he would say that. A smile grew upon his lips, practically taking over his entire face.

Wolfram felt an odd sensation in his stomach. When other lovers smiled, it was a sweet, pure and innocent thing, when Yuuri smiled those same lovers ran away because they knew something mischievous was coming and they didn't want their lover seduced from them.

If life were like a video game, Yuuri would be the trump-card like seducing weapon from hell.

"Well Wolfram, I did give you a choice, "Yuuri leaned over and picked up the medicine vial. "But since it is my job to make sure you are well…looks like I have no choice but to feed you", a pause for dramatics,

"…mouth-to-mouth."

Wolfram breath caught, but before he could even protest, Yuuri had swiftly opened the cork with his inhuman speed, drained its contents into his mouth, leaned over to Wolfram and placed his sensual mouth over his. Captured.

Wolfram mouth had been open in a perfect 'O' of surprise at Yuuri's last candid statement and so, the contents of the drug just slipped right in.

Yuuri kept his mouth sealed completely over Wolfram so he didn't' spit out any of the liquid. A hurricane couldn't have pried their lips apart if it had tried. Yuuri was really enjoying all of this 'taking care' to much.  
Wolfram fought to push Yuuri off of him, but he might have had an easier time pushing a brick wall. His strength was already drained and Yuuri had a chest built of moulded, sculpted iron.

Reluctantly he swallowed all the medicine, all the while Yuuri's lips burning his own with their mark and causing mixed emotion to revolve around him.

His face flushed with heat as Yuuri pulled back to take in a breath. Well, to let the hyperventilating Wolfram take a breath then carried on as if nothing had happened.

Wolfram could only take in a small breath before his lips were once again caught in Yuuri's. Meshing and moulding till his entire body felt like it was being caressed by soft fingers.

He was beyond the point of refusing… and it truth must be told, Yuuri was hard to resist.

0o-o0

Meanwhile there was a little peephole that looked into Gisela's study. Its original purpose was for the staff to check on Gisela and make sure she at her food and didn't die or something. Tonight though, it was being put into a much more inventive use.

The maids giggled silently, happy that finally, finally some action had happened. They had thought the blonde would NEVER do anything; they are engaged weren't they, practically as good as married.

As the staff of Blood Pledge castle, it was there honourable duty to make sure everyone was happy and satisfied.

They giggled.

They were just doing their job.

0o-o0

Wolfram breathed heavily. Slim, muscled chest heaving.

It was always like this being with Yuuri. Exhilarating. Heady. Unpredictable.

"How do you feel Wolfram?"

The moment, the high, the endorphins made him bold. "How do you think?" A sensual smile of own, though he didn't realise it. Yuuri did.

Yuuri's eyes danced. "I think you're finally realising what life with me will be like."

"And how is that?"

"…Never boring."

And he promptly ravished Wolfram again.

The maids were going to get a show tonight.

**The End.**


End file.
